In order to achieve best results in live cell microscopy, it is important to ensure that the samples are handled and observed in a sterile environment. In conventional research microscopes, it is common practice to disinfect components that come into contact with the sample by wiping them with solvents or by autoclaving them. It is also known to expose the entire microscope to UVC radiation, in other words an ultraviolet radiation with a wavelength of 280 nm to 100 nm.
In automated microscopy, these methods function to only a limited degree due to structural differences from conventional microscopes. Automated microscopes are frequently embodied as closed systems and are known by the term “box microscope.” In this case, it is labor-intensive and time-consuming to access the internal spaces in order to sterilize them. These previously known methods cannot be automated.
It is known in the prior art to sterilize a sample chamber with UVC-emitting low-pressure gas discharge tubes. For example, in a publication known as “MagNa STARLet,” a product brochure from Hamilton Robotics Ltd, a liquid-handling robot is described that contains permanently installed, UVC-emitting low-pressure gas discharge tubes. According to the publication, this can ensure a continuously sterile environment. A drawback of this device, however, is that it is difficult to implement for space reasons.
The patent specification WO 98/20108 also describes a method for autoclaving a sample chamber. A disadvantage of that device, however, is that the sample chamber must be disassembled in order to access the components to be sterilized. This is a time-consuming process that is not a reasonable option for automated live cell microscopy.